


Play to Win, Win to Play

by AnimatedGamer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedGamer/pseuds/AnimatedGamer
Summary: Marron gets a new game for Christmas and wouldn't you know it, her parents are fans too. Once Marron turns in for the night, the pair decide to have a little private competition using Marron's game as the stage. Winner gets an extra present of the naughty kind.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Play to Win, Win to Play

** Play To Win, Win To Play **

_In a crowded raceway, a dozen speedy cars could be seen zooming around an asphalt track. One racer, a young girl with blonde hair could be seen driving through what looked like a translucent, rainbow colored cube. In the next instance, the sky darkened around the track as bolts of lightning shot down, striking the other racers, a woman also with blonde hair. In the confusion, the younger blonde racer zoomed past her opponent_

“I win!”

The same blonde girl hopped up and down celebrating her victory not at a bustling raceway, but a quaint living room setting as a TV screen shows a digital copy of her standing on the winner’s pedestal. As she continued to hop and dance around, a low female voice ended her victory spiel.

“Well. Looks like someone’s been practicing,” praised an also blonde woman.

“Thanks Mama,” replied the girl.

“That being said, don’t you think you’ve been practicing a bit _too_ much Marron? It’s past 11 and you should be in bed right now.”

“But Mama, it’s Christmas! Besides…I wanna get better to beat the boys,” Marron pouted.

“So that’s what this is all about,” Eighteen chuckled. “Those two giving you grief again?”

Marron responded by crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks. Giggling at the cute display, Eighteen sat cross legged besides her daughter. “How about this, if you can beat me, you can stay up until midnight. If you lose, it’s bedtime. Deal?”

“Deal!” plopping down besides her mother, Marron grabbed the controller and restarted the game.

[A short while later]

A familiar image of a racing winner’s pedestal flashed on the screen, only this time, the racer in the first-place spot was none other than Eighteen. “Looks like that’s game,” Eighteen playfully taunted. Accepting her loss, Marron laid down on the carpet letting out a dissatisfied sigh. “Sorry sweety, but if you can’t beat me, you still have quite a ways to go before you can even touch those boys.”

“Gee Mama, how are you this good?”

“Ask your uncle. I’m sure he’ll have plenty of stories to tell you about how many times I used to smoke him in the arcades back when we were younger.”

Marron’s eyes perked up. “Really, even Uncle 17?”

“Yup, but that’ll have to wait. Remember our deal? You lost, so it’s bedtime.”

“Okay.” Discarding the controller, Marron dashed out of the living room past her father just as he came strolling in. “Night Daddy!”

Krillin chuckled and waved at Marron before joining Eighteen int front of the TV. “Well, I see someone’s sure enjoying their Christmas gift…a lot.”

“Give her a break. She just really wants to be a better player than Goten and Trunks,” Eighteen explained.

“I see. A good ol’ fashioned rivalry’s brewin’ huh?”

“Looks like it,” Eighteen concurred.

Picking up Marron’s discarded controller, Krillin glanced at the TV back to Eighteen. “So…you and 17 used to play this, huh?”

“Yeah, what of it?”

“Oh nothing…just reminded of a time or two where Yamcha and I would go a few rounds in the arcades back in the day too,” Krillin replied.

“Is that a fact?” Eighteen raised an eyebrow.

“Yeeeeup, and I’ll have you know that I’d always come out on top.”

Eighteen’s eyes narrowed into a determined grin. “Is that a challenge?”

“Maybe…if you’re up for it,” Krillin emphasized.

“I might be, but what say we make it a little more interesting.”

“Interesting how?”

“First to win on 3 tracks. On each track, the loser has to pull off one piece of clothing.” Eighteen explained.

Krillin’s face flushed cherry red before dying down to its natural hue. “Geeze, you’re just cutting straight to the chase aren’t you!?”

“Is that unease I hear in your voice?” teased Eighteen.

“Not at all. In fact, why don’t we make it even more interesting,” Krillin replied.

“How so?”

“Loser gets the winner another Christmas gift!”

“You’re on Short Man!”

Resetting the game, Eighteen sat back while Krillin lunged forward, determination dripping off his face.

_Krillin and 18’s Avatars zipped across the track, the two of them neck and neck coming up on the 2 nd lap. Eighteen took the lead while crossing through the weapon boxes, and was given a red missile while Krillin had a larger blue missile with…a spike on it’s cone? _

_Krillin flashed a mischievous snicker as his car fired the blue missile and hit Eighteen leaving her lost in a blue blaze of smoke and fire as he took the 1 st place position and ultimately, the race._

“Ha! One down!” Krillin cheered.

Eighteen crossed her arms beneath her chest before huffing. “Lucky break.”

“That’s what they all say, honey. Now, about your penalty…”

“Fine, fine. But enjoy it cause it’s all you’re going to see tonight.” Eighteen sighed before reaching for the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head.

Krillin was prepared to gawk at his wife’s bra laden bust was caught completely off guard upon finding out that she was completely braless under her shirt.

“Uhhhh Eighteen…?”

“What?”

“Any reason you’re not wearing a bra?”

Eighteen shrugged. “It’s almost midnight Krillin and we’re not going out anywhere so why bother?”

“…Okay that makes sense…I just…”

“You just what?”

“Just curious,” Krillin coyly chuckled.

“Just restart the game. I’m wiping the floor with you next time.” Eighteen proclaimed.

Though Krillin did as he was told, he would constantly find himself turning back to Eighteen as she sat topless with an impatient look on her face.

[Minutes later]

_This go-around, Eighteen was far ahead of Krillin who, despite his best efforts, was constantly running into obstacles, and Eighteen remained far enough ahead that no matter how many weapons he tried to use on her, she’d be mostly unphased._

Krillin’s poor performance could be chalked up to his desperate attempt at multi-tasking. As much as he wanted to win, he just couldn’t help but constantly turn away from the TV to glance at his wife’s ever alluring bust. It didn’t help that whenever she got REALLY into the game, she’d jerk her body around, making them bounce and sway, _really_ keeping Krillins attention.

Finally, she crossed the finish line a great deal ahead of Krillin before flashing him a smug grin. “What’s wrong honey? Where’d all your bravado from earlier go?” Eighteen taunted.

As she snickered and crossed her arms beneath her chest, Krillin palmed his face as realization struck him. ‘So that’s what she was getting at…. Dammit…I’ve been suckered!’

Shaking his fist, Krillin quickly eased up as a mischievous smirk crossed his features. ‘Okay honey, if that’s the game we’re playing…’

“Fine you beat me that time. Give me a second here and I’ll restart it.”

Eighteen gave a soft smile as she stared at Krillin reach at his waist. Her smile would turn to surprise as Krillin reached not for his shirt hem, but for his belt. With a jingle, Krillin’s pants hit the floor before he kicked them away.

Eighteen couldn’t keep the heat from rising to her cheeks as Krillin sat back down beside her and drew her attention to the small bulge protruded from between his legs. Lightly gritting her teeth, Eighteen quickly shook her focus back and turned back to the TV.

‘So, just cause you figured out what I’ve been doing, you think that you can pull the same stunt? Sorry honey, but I don’t get distracted that easily!’

[]

On screen the pair were once again neck and neck while starting the final lap. Still unable to stop himself, Krillin glanced aside at Eighteen and found his eyes once again glued to her swaying chest.

As if she could ‘feel’ his gaze on her, Eighteen glanced over to Krillin before her line of sight came across the now large, conspicuous bulb from his shorts. Narrowing her eyes, Eighteen quickly refocused back to the game, but would unconsciously find herself glancing back at Krillin’s crotch. In one such instance, she’d find herself outright staring at his bulge whilst starting to grind her thighs together. Though that would come to an abrupt halt when…

_‘BOOM!’_

Eighteen’s character spun out in a fiery blaze as Krillin’s car took first place.

“Hehehehehehe…” Krillin stifled a snicker, but quickly clammed up when Eighteen hastily stood up and wasted no time in dropping her jeans and kicking them onto the couch before retaking her seat.

“Okay…guess we’re…cutting straight to it…” stammered a blushing Krillin.

[Many moments later]

Krillin and Eighteen, both clad in nothing but their underwear bottoms, stared intently at the tv screen as their final race neared it’s end, as did their silent distraction game. The onscreen performance was nothing short of abysmal as neither player could keep their attention on screen long enough to play competently.

That would come to an end for just as the pair crossed the last set of weapon boxes, Eighteen happened to knock Krillin’s car against the barrier of their current race track. Snapping his attention back to the screen, Krillin tried to recover from the cheap shot until his character clipped through the barrier before falling into what seemed like a black void.

“What!?”

“Well, I guess now we know who the winner is,” Eighteen smirked. As she came across the finish line, her character just froze. Eighteen then proceeded to fiddle with the controller but to no avail. Frustration rising, Eighteen all but smashed all the buttons before finally spiking the controller onto the floor, much to Krillin’s amusement.

“Dahahahahahaha…!”

Crossing her arms, Eighteen sighed. “Unbelievable. You’d think for how much they charge for these things, they wouldn’t break like this.”

“It’ll probably be alright if we just restart it, but to be honest, I’m getting kinda gamed out,” Krillin proclaimed. “Wanna just end it here and call it a draw?”

Eighteen’s irritated scowl softened into a small accepting smile. “Fine…but I still want my extra present!” she added.

“Umm…Eighteen. We just agreed to a draw. That means neither of us won.”

“Oh don’t worry about that.” Eighteen quickly wrapped her arms around Krillin’s head before pulling him against her chest, reveling in the warmth his reddening face was emitting. “I promise you’ll get yours too.”

With abright-eyed smile, Krillin replied, “Deal!” With Eighteen dropping into his arms, Krillin dashed out of the living room up the stairs.

As the bedroom door closed, a small figure poked it’s head out of the adjacent kitchen into the living room, tiptoeing to the TV. “Finally!” Taking a seat on the couch, the young blonde nightcrawler reset the game with an expectant grin.

[]

Pleasant giggles filled the darkened room as Krillin and Eighteen lay together in bed, both of them faced with each other’s lower half. Grabbing, the Krillin’s waistband, Eighteen asked “Do you wanna unwrap your present first, or should I?”

Krillin grinned as he roamed his hands across Eighteen’s black panty-clad ass. “Ladies first.”

Eighteen wasted no time in sliding Krillin’s shorts up and off his legs, his stiffened manhood nearly smacking her in the face as it sprung free. “Hmmmhmm…now this is the kind of joystick I’m familiar with,” joked Eighteen.

Sticking her tongue out, she rubbed the coarse organ against her husband’s tip, making him shudder. Steadily, she wrapped her lips around the swelled bulge and lightly sucked, flicking her tongue across the opening slit.

Krillin’s hips wriggled as Eighteen worked her tongue along his head, clutching her hips in response. “Guess…I can open mine now…!” Sliding her panties up and off, Krillin lifted her leg, burying his face between her thighs.

“Ehhh…!” Eighteen gasped, pausing her actions as Krillin pressed his lips to her lower lips. Stroking his length with her hand, Eighteen quickly resumed sucking him as he proceeded to insert his tongue through her cavern.

Wet slurping echoed through the room as Krillin spread Eighteen’s cheeks and vagina, piercing his tongue inside her and swirling it around her vapidly moistening walls. With every rub of his tongue, Eighteen would squeeze her thighs tighter around Krillin’s dome, all the while taking his phallus deeper into her maw. It wasn’t long before the two found a comfy rhythm of using their mouths and rocking their hips against each other.

The rhythm would be broken as Krillin spread Eighteen’s thighs and rubbed his finger against her opening, rising until he poked at her sensitive bulb.

“MMMMHNMM-!!”

Eighteen’s hips jerked as she forcefully clamped her thighs around Krillin’s head. Reveling in the warm pressure of Eighteen’s strong, and soft legs, Krillin continued to poke and push in her clit.

“So you get to work the control stick, while I get to push this pretty button all I want.”

As Krillin pressed in Eighteen’s womanly tip, a warm, sticky stream began to seep out of her core which Krillin eagerly licked up, rising her pussy once again before wrapping his lips around Eighteen’s quivering clitoris.

“Haaaaa…haaaa…!” Eighteen’s breathing hiked up as she once again halted her actions, reveling the sensations of Krillin’s mouth at her pussy. Wriggling her hips, trapping his head between her thighs, her body did everything it could in order to prolong the pure euphoric feeling.

“Ah…AGH…! Keep going…!” Eighteen pleaded.

Not needing to be told, Krillin wrapped his arms around her thighs, pressing them even harder against his own head as he continued to brush his tongue across Eighteen’s drenched womanhood.

Eighteen’s body began to tighten, her crotch all but smothering Krillin’s face. In a hasty motion, Eighteen replaced Krillin’s dick back in her mouth, taking in his full length all the way to her throat. Krillin’s own actions faltered as his body instinctively flinched. With his focus shaken, Eighteen proceeded to twist her hips rolling herself atop Krillin’s body, her crotch still on his face and his penis still in her mouth.

Though his actions slowed, Krillin responded in kind by groping and massaging Eighteen’s rump as he bounced her hips along his face, his tongue still working its way along her pussy.

Eighteen’s moans reverberated along Krillin’s length as she bobbed her head across at an inane pace. Upping her pace even further, Eighteen rolled her hands down Krillin’s cock until she cupped his balls between her palms.

Eager to match his wife’s vigor, Krillin put his own hands to work, inserting a finger inside as he mercilessly sucked her clit. Their intense oral assault on each other would soon near its end as Eighteen’s quivering core began to leak prevalently into a creamy stream that soiled Krillin’s face.

“Yes…yes…Ohhhh…!”

No longer waiting for him to act, Eighteen pressed her entire lower half on Krillin’s face and rocked her hips back and forth, her pussy leaving a moist trail across his face. Krillin attempted to call out to Eighteen, but his screams would be muffled by her grinding on his mouth. Completely succumbing to his wife’s erotic writhing, Krillin’s head fell back as his hips raised and his manhood sprayed a scalding white stream into Eighteen’s mouth.

“HMMMGHPH!”

Eighteen’s startled expression quickly fell into a satiated one as her own forbidden fruit tightened and clenched before pouring out it’s own milky stream finally urging her to halt her hips. As Eighteen gulped down the creamy seeds before rolling her tongue around Krillin’s tip yet again. Once his rod was clear of his climactic release, she removed herself from his cock with a loud smack, panting hard. Putting her hand over her crotch, the winded Eighteen rolled off the also panting Krillin’s body onto her stomach.

“M-man…I don’t think we’ve ever gone this hard with foreplay before…” Krillin chuckled.

“I hope that doesn’t mean you’re tapping out already,” said Eighteen as she rose to her knees.

“No, but I do think I’ll need to take five…” Krillin admitted.

Eighteen retreated her body until the curves of her rear bumped against Krillin’s damp tip. “Fine by me.”

[A few moments later]

Heavy breathing and the sound of skin slapping filled the room as Eighteen raised and lowered her hips along the quivering Krillin’s cock.

“Eighteen…!”

“Don’t even…think…about cumming again…not yet!”

Krillin pressed his lips together before reaching up and cupping Eighteen’s butt, pulling her down forcibly as he began to rock his hips upwards.

“Now that’s…more like it!” Eighteen praised.

Krillin’s face showed a goofy, lecherous grin as his gaze stuck to Eighteen’s bouncing ass. Squeezing her tight cheeks, Krillin proceeded to massage her butt while her vagina once again seeped out its creamy nectar from her folds.

“Who’s cumming again now?” Krillin teased.

“Not…me…yet…!” Eighteen panted.

“Oh yeah? How bout’ now!” Sitting straight up, Krillin reached for Eighteen’s chest, squeezing her swaying mounds as he pulled her back against his chest.

“Someone’s…cockier than usual…HAA-Mmmmm…!” Eighteen’’s taunt was silenced by Krillin turning her head back and sealing her lips with his own. Eighteen resigned herself to the kiss as Krillin drove his hips up at a fiercer pace and strength.

“MMmhhh…!”

Eighteen moaned against her husband’s lips as he caressed her most tender areas with his hands and his penis. Breaking the kiss, Eighteen’s muffled moans amplified into a set of pleasured squeals. Her body tightening yet again, Eighteen raised her hips in time wth Krillin’s, her feet pressing hard against the mattress as her vagina spurted a stream of nectar over the sheets.

“AAahhhh…hhhhaaa…gh…! Mmmmmmm…”

A panting Eighteen fell into Krillin’s embrace as her climax receded, Krillin exiting her with his dick still hard and leaking. “I take it back…you’ve earned that cockiness.”

“Glad to see you’re still enjoying your gift.”

Eighteen reached down, cupping Krillin’s balls and lightly stroking up his length. “I know you’ll enjoy what comes next.” Moving away from Krillin, Eighteen grasped her ass cheeks and spread them apart. “This is your final gift, now be a good boy and give me mine,” she invited with a salacious grin.

As Eighteen bent over onto all-fours, Krillin’s eyes were glued to her ass, following every movement as she coquettishly wriggled her rump while holding her cheek apart. With a shining grin, Krillin grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back towards him, his tip poking her rim.

Eighteen instinctively clawed the sheets, twitching from the mostly unfamiliar contact but began to relax after Krillin pierced into her, quickly growing reaccustomed to his size and length in her tightness.

Rearing his hips back, Krillin slowly pushed himself forward, reaching Eighteen’s forbidden depths.

“Grrrgh…!” ‘It still hurts a little…but it feels great!’ Her grip on the sheets tightened as Krillin steadily accelerated his thrusting until the sound of his hips hitting her ass filled the room.

“Dammit Eighteen…I forgot…how tight you were here…!”

“If you want…to cum…go ahead…it’s okay…!” Eighteen permissioned.

“Noted…but…I want to go…a little longer!!” His speed lowering, Krillin increased the intensity of his thrusts, reaching Eighteen’s deepest spots with his thick, fleshy rod.

While Krillin continued to ravage her asshole, Eighteen reached between her legs and pierced two fingers into her still drenched vagina, wriggling her hips along Krillin’s waist. ‘I can’t believe…my pussy is still this sensitive.’

Sensing the his ice-eyed wife’s longing, Krillin moved his grip from her waist back to her ass, clutching it tightly as he hammered into her. His breathing grew heavier as his shaft steadily started to expand.

“Eighteen…!”

“Give me your load!” Eighteen pleaded. Exiting her fingers from her core, she vigorously rubbed them on her clit, her back arching rigidly. “Cum…cumming…again!”

Tightening the curve in her back, Krillin pressed and held his hips on Eighteen’s with each thrust until his swelling manhood was squeezed to it’s limit by her constricting rear canal.

“Shit…cumming out…!” His teeth grit tight, Krillin’s head rolled back as his penis erupted a burst of seed into Eighteen. The cyborg wife herself clenched her legs together as her body once again stiffened. The warmth flooding her innards mixed with the intense fingering of her vagina served to push her over the edge once more synchronizing with her husband.

The pair remained frozen in orgasmic bliss for mere moments before their highs died down and a drained Krillin collapsed on Eighteen’s back, his cock slipping out of her.

“Best…gift…ever…!” Krillin panted.

“I’ll say,” Eighteen concurred.

Comforting himself, Krillin wrapped his arms around Eighteens waist, resting his head on her shoulder. Eighteen in response reached back and gently massaged his shiny head.

“You know, speaking of gifts…did you remember to turn Marron’s game off?” asked Eighteen.

“…I thought you did.” Krillin replied.

The two remained silent before simultaneously sighing. “Welp…that’s a mood killer,” groaned Krillin.

“We had to go back to grab our clothes anyway,” Eighteen reminded.

[Minutes later]

Garbed in robes, Krillin and Eighteen returned to the living room to find the game still on, as expected. What they didn’t expect however was for their clothes to be bundled together in a messy pile and the game avatar on screen to resemble a certain familiar little girl. Waltzing over to the couch, the couple glanced down to find none other than their daughter fast asleep, a game controller hanging out of her hand.

“Hehehehe, I guess all three of us got an extra gift tonight, eh?”

“Hmph, that’s one way of looking at it,” Eighteen snickered.

Krillin flicked the tv and games off before heading towards the clothes pile while Eighteen scooped Marron up in her arms.

“Come on. We ought to follow her example,” Eighteen said heading for the door.

“We could…or we could keep giving gifts?” Krillin raised an eyebrow.

Eighteen glanced back at Krillin and only gave a teasing smile before exiting, accompanied with a quick, “Merry Christmas.”

“Hehehe, oh I’m merry alright,” With a snicker, Krillin zipped up the stairs after Eighteen.


End file.
